Interviews
by cartoonlovah101
Summary: James sneaks in on an interview, and learns something about his dad he never knew. Along with some unexpected allies, he learns something important.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to get back on my feet with writing. So here's a two/three chapter story. If you have advice, I'd be happy to hear it.**_

 _ **This little fic takes place during adult Sector V's interview in James' eyes. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Again, I do not own KND. I only own James and his pals.**_

 _ **Also, some of the dialogue is slightly different in the fic than in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.**_

 _ **R &R.**_

…

Chapter 1: Can You Believe It?!

James was still bent on attending the C.A.K.E.D. Games and proving his worth. The next game wouldn't start for a month, so James had to be prepared.

In his, James was talking to his friends about the games. But they had other opinions.

"Are you sure of this?" Allison asked.

"For the fifty-thirteenth time, yes!" James said.

"But…the C.A.K.E.D. Games? Really?" Jeh said.

"Going around the world collecting items on a list and overcoming necktie queens and large asparagus monsters seems pretty hard and risky." Benny said.

"And with that (stinky) Rainbow Monkey Park torn down, where are they gonna host it?" Kookaburra asked.

"I don't know yet, but this can be our big break!" James said. "Finally, we can show those other kids we have poten-" James heard the door slam.

"Hold that thought." James said as he ran downstairs. In the living room, he saw his dad sitting on the sofa, watching football.

"Hey dad," James said. "Where'd Mr. and Mrs. Beatles and Mr. and Mrs. Gilligan go?"

"They had…an interview to go to." Nigel said.

"An interview?" James said.

"Yeah. Someone called, saying he wanted to talk to them about their careers and success."

"What about you?"

"Umm…I declined." Nigel said. "I don't really like people talking about my personal life."

"Mm hmmm…" James said suspiciously "And where are they going for this interview?"

"Some place called EAI Studios. Why?"

…

"An interview?" the kids said in confusion.

"I'm not buying it." James said. "It all seems so fishy. Why would only my dad decline and the rest of your parents, uncle, and aunt go?"

"Aw, James, let it slide." Allison said.

"Yeah, I'm sure this happens all the time." Kookaburra said.

"Well does it?" James asked. All four kids thought about it for a moment before saying:

"Now that you mention it, Aunt Abby wasn't really into interviews."

"Interviews with Uncle Hoagie don't happen often, either."

"My mommy had a lot of interviews, can't say the same for daddy."

"Precisely my point." James said. "Which is why I'm going to that studio to get to the bottom of things."

"James…" Allison said. "Are you sure you should do something like this? You can get in big trouble for this."

"Don't worry, Alli." James said as he walked out the door. "Trouble is my middle name." And he was down the stairs and out the door, leaving the four kids behind.

"I thought his middle name was Lane." Kookaburra said.

…

Finding EAI Studios was easy for James. Sneaking in?

Easier.

Soon James found himself in an interview room. With some chairs and a sofa. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Quickly, he hid behind the backdrop.

"Please, take a seat." a voice not familiar to James said.

"Right here?" said a familiar voice. _Mrs. Gilligan._ James thought.

"Yeah that's good."

James listened to the conversation Mrs. Gilligan and the man had. At first, he thought it was gonna be about all the success Mrs. Gilligan had. But then…

"You see, when you were young, you and your friends were part of an organization that fought against adult tyranny and for kids rights."

 _Wait._ James thought. _He can't mean the Kids Next Door, right?_

"Oh, I remember now!" he heard Abigail said.

 _Mrs. Gilligan was in the Kids Next Door!?_ James thought in shock. _Makes me wonder if her husband was in the Kids Next Door. And Mr. and Mrs. Beatles._

But the big shock was yet to come. "That's because we temporarily recommisioned you and your team so we can ask you some questions."

"Questions? About what?"

"About your last mission with your team and the whereabouts of Numbuh 1."

 _Mrs. Gilligan knew Numbuh 1?_ James thought, his giddiness rising.

"Who?"

"Nigel Uno, your sector leader."

No.

No way.

This had to be a dream.

But it wasn't.

" _My dad."_ James whispered in awe. "Was my hero, _the_ Numbuh 1?!"

James nearly shrieked in joy, but quickly refrained from doing so after he reminded himself he wasn't supposed to be seen. Then, James remembered something that should've made it obvious. Back when he and his friends learned their little trick, Nigel had been screaming random things, such as H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P., codenumbuhs, and defenses. James silently berated himself for not realizing that earlier.

He listened to the whole interview, eager to learn more.

…

Sometime later, everyone took a break and left the set, except for James. He had learned plenty. He learned that Mrs. And Mr. Gilligan were Numbuh 5 and 2 respectively. And Mr. and Mrs. Beatles were Numbuhs 4 and 3. They, along with his dad, the Numbuh 1, made the legendary Sector V.

His heroes.

"Me and my pals have been related to the famous Sector V the whole time?!" James said eagerly. "I cannot wait to tell them! This is the greatest day of my life! Somebody pinch me!"

 _Pinch!_

"Yeowch!" James cried as he felt someone pinch his arm. "I didn't mean that liter-" he immediately stopped his sentence the moment he turned to see who pinched him, only for his slightly amber eyes to face ten, icy blue eyes.

"Why hello, Jimmy." They said in unison. "Fancy meeting you again."

" _You!_ "

…

 _ **Yeah. I'm gonna make this fic two or three chapters long. I decided to give it a shot.**_

 _ **Anyways, James is about to learn more about his dad and his pals, and has another delightful encounter with some "friends".**_

 _ **Fun Fact: I decided to give James the middle name Lane as a little joke about some…people in Nigel's past.**_

 _ **I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. Anyways, have a delightful time! And don't let Father burn you to a crisp!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated this. So I'm gonna try to finish this with either one or two more chapters.**_

 _ **I only own ocs. Everything else is Mr. Warburton's.**_

… _ **.**_

"What are you doing here?" James asked the five children he recalled meeting upon the rooftop of his home. "And don't call me Jimmy!"

"Just thought we'd stop by to visit our little friend." The children replied, clasping their hands together and smiling sweetly.

"How'd you know I was gonna be here?" James asked.

"We know a lot more than we let on, kid." They said, eyes glinting with some sort of intent.

"Like what?" James asked. Before the children could say anything, the adults had returned.

"Just listen to the grown-ups and it will all come together." They whispered.

…

James had pretty much heard everything. From when Sector V and every kid and adult of the world went on a scavenger hunt to win the prize of the most yummylicious cake in the whole world, to how Sector V managed to beat a fire-breathing dragon. The children had said nothing, only listening intently to the interview.

" _So, Numbuh 1 went back to the amusement park, right?"_

" _Yep. For that one last battle with the Delightful Children."_

The moment Numbuh 5 said that, James noticed the children's lips curled slightly upwards into small smiles.

" _And wait 'till you hear about it."_ Both Numbuh 5 and the children said.

…

Throughout the interview, James listened to every word.

By then, he had learned that, after gaining the item of most points, Numbuh 1 had a showdown with his opponents, the Delightful Children. The fight carried on to a log ride, where Numbuh 1 defeated the Delightfuls and left them to fall into a giant toilet(that he found hard to believe). Making Numbuh 1 the victor.

Then James heard something that was even harder to believe. Apparently his dad was chosen to work for an _intergalactic_ Kids Next Door. They needed kids like him to help fight off adulthood, which was apparently a disease.

So, after a heart-wrenching goodbye to his teammates and parents, Numbuh 1 left (Thankfully before an enraged man on fire came) and supposedly never came back.

After the entire story, James was left speechless. A million questions ran through his head. What happened to those Delightful Children? Is adulthood really a disease? But out of all the questions, James had one big one to ask, especially since something about the interview made him realize something.

James turned to the five children. "Say," he begun. "According to that science nerd, Numbuh 1 said he couldn't return to Earth. But if Numbuh 1's my dad, and he wasn't allowed to return to Earth, why is he here, as an adult?"

To his surprise, the five children had forlorn expressions on their faces, contrasting the usual smugness and hidden intent he had seen them with. They grabbed James and left the room without anyone noticing.

The children were silent, before turning to James. "Jimmy, remember when we said as long as you remember your place with the ones you are close too, you can make things right?"

"Uuummm…kinda?" James replied.

The children sighed before speaking again. "Numbuh 1 nearly lost sight of that. And let's just say…it wasn't delightful." They kneeled down to James' height and said, "Don't make the same mistake your dad made. Don't make the same mistake _we_ made. Or you'll never know what you had until it's gone."

They stood up and gave something to James. "Here, take this."

James took the item from their hands. It was…a black pipe. "I'm not allowed to smoke. And my dad doesn't smoke. Neither does my mum."

"It's not for you. Or for your dad. Or for your mom." They said as they walked off. They stopped, and turned to James with five sly smiles on their faces. "Oh, and tell Numbuh 1…we miss the good times." They said. "Especially all those birthday cake incidents."

The moment they mentioned birthday cakes, James looked at the pipe in realization. How they seemed to know the Kids Next Door, his dad, and other fragments of the past.

"You guys are the-" James begun as he looked up from the pipe, only to find the children were gone.

" _HEY!"_ cried an angry voice. James nervously looked up to see a silhouetted flaming man towering above him. " _WHAT IS A SNOT-NOSED BRAT LIKE YOU DOING IN MY-_ what do you have in your hands?" the man said as he took notice of the pipe.

"Uuuuhhhh…." James said, uncertain of what to say.

"Hey is that- _gimme!_ " the man said as he snatched the pipe from James' hand. " _It is! Piper! Oh Daddy's missed you!"_ the silhouetted man said happily as he coddled the pipe like a mother with a baby, creeping James out. "Did the mean nasty brat roughen you up? It's okay! Daddy's here!" the man then put the pipe in his mouth. "Y'know. I _was_ gonna go to space to get you back but- _wait a minute._ " The man said as he realized something. He began to turn to James. "How did a _snot-nosed brat_ like you get my- _HEY WHERE DID YOU GO?!"_ the man yelled when he realized James had left.

 _Meanwhile somewhere else in the studio…_

James panted as he stopped at a random hall, having run far away from the man as he could. He couldn't believe what he had been hearing! His dad was _the_ Numbuh 1, there was an intergalactic Kids Next Door, and he had been talking to the-

"Jameson Lane Uno!"

James' train of thought was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice. He looked up to see the stern faces of Mr. and Mrs. Gilligan and Mr. and Mrs. Beatles.

Busted.

 _ **I am soooooo sorry this took so long. Stupid laziness and other stuff got in the way.**_

 _ **Anyways, one more chapter to go! However**_ _ **long that may take.**_

 _ **And also, R &R!**_


End file.
